Cure Me, Kiss Me NEW VERSION
by Tranquil Crisis
Summary: Atta was found in Midgar by Cloud scared and confused. After two years, she encounters the Silver Haired Men, and she has a sudden attraction to their leader. Though, what does she do about her missing memory? KadajOC. Some SephirothOC. CM, KM updated.
1. Interlockin' Eyes

HUZZAH~! Yes, I am _ALIVE. _So many people have sent messages saying 'Are you ever coming back'. The answer is YES. PROOF. I'm writing this, aren't I? Well, as of now, my current obsession is Advent Children/FFVII/etc. now. But, I may squeeze in Kingdom Hearts, or some Rameses action. Not sure what I'll be in the mood for. Anyway, enjoy the NEW, UPDATED VERSION of Cure Me, Kiss Me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, or Advent Children COMPLETE, or any characters. I only own Datara, and others you don't recognize, but I'll point them out.

* * *

**Cure Me, Kiss Me  
Chapter One: Interlockin' Eyes**

Three women sat at a corner seat in a late night bar called _High Spirits_. Each woman had a drink in hand, laughing and smiling at each other, enjoying the time they had together, free time, no work. A brunette sat between a blonde and a red head, blushing at the sudden mention of her new boyfriend, personal life after-work and, to her companions hope, sex life. Clutching her drink with both hands, she turned a deeper, cherry red, and shook her head furiously, trying to drown out what the two females were saying.

"No, no, no. I'm serious this time," The red head giggled, a little tipsy, but sober enough to not freak out and make a big scene, "Have you done _it_, yet?" She asked, rather loudly, causing two males to look in their direction, curiosity painted on their faces.

"Hush!" The brunette hissed, smacking the red head lightly on her arm, "No. We just started dating and all... Besides, we're both so busy all the time, we don't have time for... _that_."

Cissnei pouted, dissatisfied at the lack of juicy gossip. She sighed, still pouting, and rested her head in her hand. But, as quick as she relaxed, she jolted up again, "I can get you time off. We can, can't we, Elena?" She asked, hopefully to the blonde.

The said blonde, now being entered in the conversation, only smiled. She wouldn't admit it, but she was interested in gossip too. At Shinra, there weren't many females around. Cissnei and Datara were the only ones she could really _talk_ with. "Of course we can. Adding to that, Angeal and Sephiroth should be able to handle missions perfectly fine on their own. And I hear Angeal's new apprentice is a skilled boy." She twirled the straw in her drink, making a small whirlpool as she spoke to the two.

"Not helping, Elena!" Datara complained. She definitely regretted the offer of drinks, now.

Cissnei and Elena both laughed at their friend's reaction. The 1st Class SOLDIER lowered her head, brown locks of hair falling into her face as she pressed her forehead into the wood of the table.

After having her good laugh, Cissnei sighed, almost dreamily in her tipsy state. "Oooh, I can't believe it! You, Datara Lourke, in a relationship with _him_, Genesis Rhapsodos. Little Ata is growing up!" She giggled one last time before taking a breath, and sipping down the rest of her drink.

"Datara Rhapsodos has a good ring to it," Elena muttered, though the brunette heard.

"Wha! Elena, Cissnei, stop! It's not funny." She pursed her lips and sighed as Cissnei spoke again.

"Oh, oooh! Does he have any cute nicknames for you?"

Datara closed her eyes and sighed, "No. Just Ata, like everyone else calls me."

The three women walked out of _High Spirits_, Cissnei was waving to a familiar Shinra worker as they departed. Elena ran a hand through her short pale-blonde locks. She breathed in the night air as she awaited her two companions. She was dressed in her regular Shinra Turk wear, the black suit, black shoes, white shirt and tie, just as Cissnei was, but Cissnei wore no jacket tonight. Both had a gun hidden in their belts, just in case.

Datara dressed differently from the two, since she was not a Turk, but SOLDIER. She didn't wear the formal wear of SOLDIER anymore, just as Genesis and Sephiroth didn't. Datara took on a different approach to her appearance. She didn't care about formality, but more about being comfortable. She hadn't changed from her normal SOLDIER wear, so she was still dressed in tattered jean shorts and knee-high sneakers over thigh high black socks, white tank top and black vest.

She walked out after Elena, and tugged Cissnei along. After pulling the red head out into the street, she adjusted the gloves on her hands. They were simple, and like Cissnei's, starting mid-forearm and ending half-way through the palm, before the knuckle. Actually, now that she thought of it, they were Cissnei's. She sighed, remembering the thought.

All three females looked to each other upon the sudden ringing of a phone. Datara blinked, remembering the ring as hers. She blushed at the person calling, and Cissnei giggled while Elena muffled a laugh. Picking it up, Datara cleared her throat. "Hello, Genesis."

* * *

"-ya! Datara!" An aggravated sigh, followed by a light shove. "Datara Nayeli Strife!"

The brunette shot up, hitting her head on something hard as she was abruptly awaken by a familiar voice. "Wha! Yeah! I'm awake!"

The dark haired woman beside her sighed, hands on her hips. "Finally. I've been trying to get you awake for ten minutes. You're a damn heavy sleeper."

Datara smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, sitting up at the bar seat she sat in. "What's up, Tifa?" She readjusted her position in the seat, and flipped a strand of brown hair behind her back. Her hair was long now, halfway down her back, and she hated it. Ata had been meaning to cut it, but never got a chance to. With trying to help Denzel with his Geostigma, and helping Tifa around the bar, and in search of Cloud, she had no time to do anything, really.

"Two things," Tifa held up one finger, "first; how are you doing? You've been sleeping an awful lot. Disease bothering you?"

Datara shook her head, she was just tired, is all, "Nah, the disease hasn't been bothering me, lately. I've just been tired. Maybe from all the deliveries." She laughed, since Cloud had been out a lot, Datara had been handling all the Edge deliveries. They were minor, shopping for elderly, helping around shops, etc., but once they were coming in, they didn't stop, and it got exhausting.

"Hm, okay," Not entirely convinced, Tifa held up a second finger "second; will you go find Cloud? He's supposed to come here, but I haven't heard from him. You know him; he won't answer his damn phone."

Datara laughed, Tifa was right. Cloud never answered his phone. He probably had a zillion messages. Almost laughing aloud at the thought, Datara stood up and stretched her arms over her head, her shirt pulling up slightly. Tifa rolled her eyes. Yuffie's style of dress had drastically made an impact on the sweet, caring Datara's style of dress. Ata, before meeting Yuffie, dressed in dressed and slip on shoes, much like Aerith, and she always had a sweet and innocent look to her. (Although, Tifa didn't blame her, with no memory, how could she remember a personality?)

But, _now_, since Yuffie and Datara were "biffles" as Yuffie put it, Datara dressed almost exactly like the ninja. Black short-shorts, a black and white flowered sleeveless midriff shirt, silver knee-high sneakers, and mid-forearm to knuckle gloves. Tifa sighed; it was like Yuffie, but inversed colors and a little more "Datara flare".

Though, Tifa was one to talk when even her own shirt showed a bit of her stomach. Oh, well.

Datara smiled and gave a peace sign before bolting upstairs to her room. She shared it with Marlene, and it had a connected bathroom, but since Denzel's Geostigma had gotten worse, Marlene had been in Denzel's room more than anywhere. Passing by said boys room, Ata stopped in her tracks and went back to see the two kids. Marlene smiled weakly at Datara and looked back to Denzel, who was sleeping. Patting the small girls' back, Datara left the room again.

She had to grab her weapons before leaving. Almost tripping over a red figure, Datara looked at what was on the ground. "Dilae!" She scolded "What did I say about lying in the middle of the room? I could go out the window and _die _if I don't see you," She was only kidding, but she scolded the red lion-like animal affectionately. Dilae had been a gift. Red XIII had brought him, saying he needed someone to look after the cub for a while, but Dilae had taken a liking to Datara, and she to him, and they've been stuck together. She smiled and stroked the cat's head, before grabbing her needed items.

She didn't think she'd need anything healing wise – and she had healing powers anyway – so she just stuck with grabbing her sword. It was large, standing about seven inches smaller than Cloud's Buster Sword. Some wouldn't think a female her size would be able to handle it, but she was actually quiet skilled. She didn't know why, either. Although, she couldn't remember things past two years ago, when she was brought to Seventh Heaven. Cloud had found her in Midgar, lost, confused, and scared. She had wandered into Aerith's Church, and he took care of her, and then took her to Tifa. Cloud said that she only remembered her name, Datara, and that was it. Cloud and Tifa took her in, and Cloud considered the brunette to be a sister, small and in need of help. He was skeptical, but she called him 'brother' first, and he accepted the nickname. Sliding the sword into the holster on her back, she rested her elbow on the hilt. She didn't know why some people had the sword extend from behind their head. What if they messed up, they'd lose their head!

_Stupid Zack..._

Stopping in her tracks, she blinked. Zack? Who the hell was Zack? She shook her head, as well at the name. She bolted back down the hall and down the stairs, keys in hand. Passing by Tifa, she waved, but a breaking news announcement caught her attention, and Tifa's. Tifa set down the glass she was washing, and they both turned to the small television on the bar counter. The television was old and the picture was blurry, but it did its job and delivered the news well.

"_Police have new reports of three men attacking city after city in the Nibel area. The trio has moved from the Nibel area, and has been recently sighted in the Gongaga area. So far, we're not sure as to what their after, but police are working on getting them into custody. We have a clip now from an anonymous sender. Let's take a look."_

The screen cut to a clip, a blurry clip, of someone taking a video of the trio. From what she could see, Datara noticed they had silver hair, and were dressed in black – just black. She couldn't see their faces, but then the clip cut again, this time to one of them talking into the camera. She shivered visibly at the face. She wasn't afraid, no. She was... attracted? Weird. Some sketch on the TV and she was _attracted_ to him. Blinking as the clip was over, she turned to Tifa. "Weird. Anyway, I'll be off. Hopefully I'll have Cloud when I come back," She made her way to the door, and waved a gloved hand at Tifa "I've got my cell in case."

Tifa smiled and waved as her young friend left.

Settling herself on the sleek black bike, the same as Cloud's, Datara revved the engine. She sighed as she heard it. A few weeks ago, the bike suffered from a bad fall, and Datara didn't think it'd run again. Thankfully, after she worked on it, her precious bike was up and running again. She didn't think she had what it took to be a mechanic, but whatever she did worked.

She pulled out from the alleyway and went the back way to destroyed Midgar. Since the highway was demolished, everyone going to Midgar had to go through the wastelands. She didn't mind, nothing was normally out there, so it didn't bother her. It was just boring.

She kept her eyes open and alert for Cloud, in hopes to find the blonde. She was actually excited to see him; she hadn't in a few weeks. She missed her brother.

Snapping from her thoughts, Datara turned at the sound of an engine. Or rather, _three_ engines. Datara blinked and squinted to get a better look. Three bikes were coming her way, a large mass of dirt behind them from the drive. They looked oddly familiar, too. Once they were in better view, Datara gasped. It was that terrorizing trio! She wanted to slow her pace and turn around, but figured they'd only follow. But, she was heading straight for them, would they shoot her? Kill her? Take her hostage and use her as bait? Oh, no. She panicked. They were coming in closer. And closer, and closer. She had no choice now, just pass them.

She locked eyes with the middle one, the one who spoke on the television. Her breathing slowed, her heart skipped two beats. He started back. Time seemed to be slowing; they were passing each other at an alarmingly slow pace. She wanted to blink, look away, something, but (figures), she couldn't. God, he had such intense eyes. They were so full of emotion. Finally, he turned away from her and she tore her eyes away. But, she looked back. To her surprise, they weren't following, and he was looking back too. The one on his left seemed to be speaking to him, but the middle one paid no attention.

Her bike swerved, she hit a rock. Turning back, she yelled, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Before grabbing the handlebars for dear life and adjusting the bike again. Skidding to a stop Datara blinked and sighed, glad she didn't crash. She looked behind her again, in hopes of seeing that middle boy.

All she saw was the dust cloud they left behind.

* * *

Kadaj shut the cell phone with an angry grunt. Stupid Turk, hanging up on him. Well, he'd just have to pay a visit to the president on his own, wouldn't he? Won't that be fun? Raising his right hand, the leather clad teen called back his Shadow Beasts, freeing 'Big Brother' from a horrid death. He wouldn't kill him that easily, no way. Smirking down at the blonde, Kadaj mounted his bike and rode off to meet his brothers.

The trio met up a few minutes later. Kadaj's bike had stalled, and he got a call from Shinra himself, the president telling him to come to Healin for a small talk. Kadaj only smirked. As the three were divvying up roles on who would do what, Kadaj noticed another bike coming their way. He growled. If that was Cloud, he'd flip a shit. But, he saw it was a more slender figure on the bike, and long brown hair. He blinked, a female, out here? Odd. The bikes were coming closer and closer. Yazoo turned to Kadaj, but the teen brushed him off. His eyes were on the female coming closer to them.

Their eyes locked, Kadaj and the female. He wouldn't deny, she was awfully pretty. And she had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. They held so much confusion, he almost felt sorry for her. He turned back to the front as Loz called to him. Though, Kadaj turned back, she was looking back too. What was with her! She swerved, and turned back to what was in front of her.

"Kadaj, do we go after her?" Yazoo asked

Kadaj contemplated. She was heading towards Midgar, maybe to Big Brother? He could use her as bait. No. He had a meeting with Shinra soon; it'd take too long to grab her. "No." And with that, he sped up and created a large cloud of dust as the trio headed back to their base.

* * *

SOOOOOOO, whaddoya think? Good, bad, ugly?  
I bet you weren't expecting that little Cissnei, Datara, Elena bit there, eh? Wellll, all will be explained soon. Or, I _could_ just abandon this story now, and leave you pondering, never to know the end EVER. But, I'm not that bitchy. I'll be updating soon. I've already started on the next TWO chapters, too!

:3

Constructive criticism is LOVED. Review, please.


	2. All around Brain Damage!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, or Advent Children COMPLETE, or any original characters from the series. I only own Datara, Dilae and a few others who haven't come in yet.

* * *

**CURE ME, KISS ME  
Chapter Two: All around Brain Damage!**

A red gloved hand, almost automatically, slid up a familiar leg, ignoring the annoying shoe in its way. Normally, said gloved hand would tickle the said familiar leg, but the stupid shoe was in the way! The male nearly growled, but pulled out a small book instead, keeping his hand on the leg, or knee, now. The person, whose knee was being touched, smirked inwardly to herself. She was smart and wore the knee-high shoes, not the ankle-boots. Arms underneath her head, she stared at the pink and orange sky, listening to a familiar soothing voice, surrounded by her three good friends.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky,_" The hand was now at a hip, since the female had shifted her position to a sitting stance, rather than lying. His finger twisted in the belt loop of her shorts, and she swatted at his hand playfully, though the red head ignored her.

"_Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest_"

Datara looked from Genesis beside her, to Angeal beside him, and then to Sephiroth, in front of them all. He turned and walked towards the three Banora-born SOLDIERS'. "LOVELESS. Act 1."

Genesis looked up and smirked, retrieving his right hand from Datara's hip and shutting the book with a 'thunk' with his left. He set it beside him, "You remembered." he stated, jumping down from the ledge he sat on. Angeal only smirked, almost knowing the comment about to be said, and Datara smiled at the SOLDIER's child-like attitudes.

"How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?" Sephiroth retorted, tapping his temple with his right index finger. And without sooner warning, he swung his sword down, in announcement that he wanted a battle, not a poetry reading.

Angeal reached behind him on the ledge and grabbed the sword he had with him. Genesis's sword was placed against his forehead before the red leather-clad male swung his downward also. He turned briefly to smirk at Datara, and she rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her lips.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly," Angeal reminded him as Datara sat back again. She didn't want to fight this round. She'd be supervisor.

"Humph, noted…" Genesis replied, and ran forward to Sephiroth, Angeal at his side.

The three battled on and on, all three very skilled with a sword. Sephiroth, though, seemed to almost mock his opponents by using only his left hand, leaving his right completely at his side. Datara couldn't help but smile. All four were good friends, and had been since the Banora fighter's entered SOLDIER and raised their ranks to 1st.

When Genesis announced he'd fight Sephiroth on his own, Datara knew it was for two meanings. One, to prove he was a better SOLDIER, a true hero. And two, to get even. Sephiroth did, after all, joke about wanting Datara. Genesis would show that she was his and his alone. (She also knew he wanted to impress her.)

Angeal protested, but Genesis shoved him off and went into battle against Sephiroth alone. Datara made her way to Angeal, sword strapped to her back. She sighed, arms crossed, "Whose turn is it this time?"

Angeal couldn't help but laugh as the two watched Genesis and Sephiroth jump into the sky. "I'll take it this time. You should relax,"

Now it was Datara's turn to laugh, "Now, where's the fun in that?" Though, she shrugged as Angeal jumped up after Genesis to stop him.

The battle had gotten way too intense, to the point where Angeal was actually _attacked _by a power-hungry Genesis. Datara leaped up to help Angeal, and guided him to the platform; the platform _not _falling into the water below, courtesy of Sephiroth's steel-cutting sword.

Sephiroth had knocked Genesis down to a lower platform of the Sister Ray. The two continued to battle it out, and when they were both about to play a final attack, Angeal and Datara stepped in. Swords drawn, Angeal held off Genesis while Datara held off Sephiroth.

"Datara," Sephiroth muttered.

Genesis, furious, moved his left hand back, calling forth magic, "Out of my way!"

Genesis's sword cut through Angeal's training sword, and the magic from the red head's hand died down as a sword shard cut into his shoulder. Genesis grunted in pain, and the three lowered their weapons, Datara moving quickly to Genesis' side. The hologram died down and revealed the wires of the Company Training Room. Sparks flew and Datara knew the boys had taken it too far. Genesis shoved her aside, lightly, but with warning, "Just a scrape. I'll be fine," He picked up his weapon with his good arm and moved to the door.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,  
Nothing shall forestall my return_"

* * *

She had three choices. Well, two, but she was _actually_ contemplating the third.

One, she could go through to Midgar and find Cloud, and then proceed to bring him back to Seventh Heaven. That could work, and Tifa wanted her to do that in the first place. She would also have to talk about those three, but she didn't want to bring _that_ up. Or, she could just book it now and say she never found Cloud. Which was a true statement, she didn't find the blond, but then Tifa would ask as to why she was in such a panic. Datara was never really good at hiding her emotions. She didn't want that to happen, either. And then there was that dreaded third option. Follow the tire tracks to wherever they led, probably get kidnapped and never make it back to Seventh Heaven, leaving Tifa worried beyond relief. But that would also not mean confronting the brunette about her encounter. Another downside, the trio would probably use her as bait and then kill her.

She was a good ten minutes down the road when she realized she missed the turn for Edge about ten minutes ago. She was following the tire tracks. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she needed to follow them. _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea! Turn around while you can, Ata!_ She thought bitterly, _be smart!_

Though she ignored her inner voice, and sped up, hearing the tires kick up rocks beyond her as she followed the semi-straight tire tracks leading to Moogle knows where. She was getting bored. These guys certainly did like to drive. She could fall asleep if she wanted, and she'd still probably be on the same track. Though, she suddenly saw a somewhat familiar tree. She didn't know why it was so familiar; she just knew she had seen it before.

She almost hit her head when she realized where she was, _The Forgotten Capital, right_. Sighing at her own stupidity, she raced through the glowing trees, past abandoned houses and dilapidated houses, still following the trail of bike tracks. She blinked upon seeing a large Conch shell in the middle of the woodsy area of glowing white trees. She cut the engine on her bike, figuring it be smarter to walk the rest of the way. She grabbed her sword to make sure it was still there, and made her way towards the shell. There was a lake in front, and she walked around the shell to see a house. It was caving in on the west side of the roof, and she saw it to be a one-story house. The previous owners were Cetra; she bet they didn't need much luxury.

She climbed up a tree that hung over the house. Landing silent, like a ninja, on the roof, she made her way around, in any attempt to hear the trio's plan. She overheard people talking on the east side of the house, and went to walk over to the hole, when the spot she was standing on caved in. "Whaaa-_aaaack_!"

She hit her head on something _really_ hard and blinked. The trio was standing over her, in an almost shocked state. Dizziness swept over her, she blinked repeatedly before seeing black, black, black.

* * *

Kadaj couldn't shake the image of that girl from his head and it was pissing him off! He didn't have time to think of girls, however attractive they be, he had to find Mother! The silver haired teen growled as the three made it back to the Forgotten City, parking their bikes behind the crappy and caved in place they called home. The house was located in the middle of the city, behind the large Conch shell. Running a gloved hand through his shoulder length silver locks, Kadaj awaited his brother's entrances into the main room. "Brothers, we _have_ to find Mother, quickly!"

Loz and Yazoo, aware of the fact, nodded in agreement. Gee, Kadaj sure was weird. Ever since the battle with Cloud, that only Yazoo and Loz fought, Kadaj hadn't been the same. Was it that chick they saw? Loz smirked at the thought. "Kadaj, are you alright? Since we ran into that girl, you haven't been the same,"

Yazoo, also thinking of the same thing, put a finger to his lips. "Loz is right, Brother. That woman must have had some affect, otherwise you wouldn't be,"

The eldest didn't get to finish. Kadaj, growling, cut him off, "Shut up! We have to find Mother; we don't have time for – Augh!" Kadaj himself was then cut off, by a loud screaming noise and a figure falling to the ground. Kadaj blinked. What. The. _Fuck_? Why was _she _here? _How _did she get here? _What the fuck_? The three brothers recovered quickly from the sudden entrance of the brunette, and Yazoo almost laughed, how ironic.

Kadaj could stab them, really. He could. But he needed them, and they _were _his brother's, after all. Sighing, Kadaj knelt down to the unconscious brunette. He picked up her hand by the glove on her arm, and dropped it. Yeah, she was out. _Serves her right. She was the one following us and then eavesdropping on our conversation_. He huffed, _damn girl._

The teen ignored his brother's teasing of how it was the 'perfect moment' for her to pop up (or drop in). Kadaj grumbled negative thoughts to himself as he picked up the girl, tossing her over his shoulder. Her head hit something again, and Kadaj flinched. She was going to have brain damage, or more of it, no doubt. He walked down the hall and through an open door, leading to (guess who) Kadaj's room. Kadaj shut the door behind him.

He came out a few minutes later, closing the door again and making his way to his brothers. Yazoo was first to notice Kadaj back, "The girl?"

Kadaj shrugged. "I chained her to the bedpost."

* * *

Rude was first to notice the hissing sound coming from the door. He jumped up and Reno jumped up after, but they were too late. A figure formed from the black mist, and the two Turks jumped back. Kadaj smirked, "Found you."

The two Turks were sent to the floor, writhing in pain as Kadaj smirked down at them. Pathetic. Oh, well. When the door opened, Kadaj smiled brutally.

"Boy, do I hate liars," Kadaj said, his back towards Shinra

"I apologize. This time you'll get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless," Shinra said

"Is that _right_?" Kadaj asked

"I swear it," Shinra replied

"Fine, then swear on these." Kadaj held up to ID cards belonging to Tseng and Elena and tossed them behind him

"Why did you do this?" Rufus asked

"We need Mother's power. The Reunion is coming and we _need_ her," Kadaj turned and glared at the handicapped president.

"Reunion…" Rufus repeated

"My brothers and sisters who share Mother's cells will all assemble." Kadaj reached his arms above his head, triumphantly, "And together we'll take revenge on the planet. We've already sent out the invitations…but you know," He shrugged "someone's stolen the guest of honor,"

"Invitations?" Rufus asked

"The stigma. But you know all about that, sir. Mother's mimetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen," Kadaj said and turned, walking back towards the door. He sounded like he was almost crying at the next part "She does so much for us and we...we don't even know where to find her." He immediately turned back into being a cruel bastard "But what can we do? We're just Remnants – merely remnants of Mother's legacy. Until we find Mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again." He turned to Rufus "Geostigma and the legacy aren't enough. Not for a true Reunion."

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked

The Remnant teen smirked, "But sir…Surely you've noticed?" Kadaj kneeled before Rufus, and the president directed his attention to the boy. Kadaj's form began to shift, from himself, to a larger figure, longer silver hair, Sephiroth. Kadaj reached up and lightly touched Rufus' hand, and the president felt a shock run through him.

* * *

Datara's head was _killing_ her. She moaned in agony as she shifted, but found her movement limited. She blinked away the pain and went to rub her eyes, finding her right wrist chained, literally, to a wooden bedpost. She shot up, head stinging at the sudden movement. She saw a silver chain to what looked like what would lock up a heavy door and growled. "YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

Kadaj was the first one back to the base. Though, he wasn't surprised. Loz had to find Mother, or at least information, and Yazoo was in charge of rallying up the kids. So, Kadaj, all in all, had the easiest task – talk to the dear president. Walking into the house, Kadaj nearly forgot about the girl in his room. He sighed, walking down the hall. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard no sound. Maybe she died. Too much brain damage, maybe? He scoffed and opened the door.

She was lying on her stomach, right arm twisted upside-down on the headboard, since she was chained, after all, and her left on her under her hip. How the hell she was comfortable was beyond Kadaj, but he shoved aside the thought. He walked further into the room. When the girl finally noticed he was in the room, she chucked something at him, and the teen nearly dodged.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" He growled, fuming at the brunette.

"_That_ was for chaining me to your _fucking_ bed!" She twisted herself so that she was sitting up, on the edge of the bed. "_This _is for being a bastard!" And in one fluid motion, her foot was in the air, and the long sneaker was off, flying in his direction. This time, the object hit him, and Kadaj was forced backwards, falling on his back. Sitting up, he grumbled, a red mark on his left cheek. "I _could_ have killed you. Would you prefer that?"

She grumbled something inaudible and pouted, turning her head away from him. He smirked. Ha, he won. Annoying woman.

Hearing a familiar motorcycle engine, Kadaj swiftly left the room without another word to the female. Datara blinked, "H-hey! Get back here, you bastard! Unchain me!" She hollered, before groaning. She flipped onto her back and used her shoed foot to kick at the chains, in hopes of loosening it. When Datara heard the soft patter of footsteps, she looked underneath her leg and saw a girl standing in the doorway. Datara blinked, she knew that girl.

"Marlene!"

Marlene, very relieved, ran to Datara and hugged the girl as the teen unwound herself from her tangle of arms and legs. "Oh, Marlene, they kidnapped you, too?"

"Tifa! Tifa's hurt, Datara! I – I didn't know what to do! It was like I couldn't move, and Tifa – Tifa," Tears started to well in Marlene's eyes, and Datara pulled her up onto the bed beside her, hugging the small girl. "And Denzel! What about Denzel? He's all alone!" She sobbed

Datara frowned; this wasn't turning out very well. Cooing at the small girl and smoothing her hair, Ata looked to the doorway where Kadaj stood. She glared at him, though the teen rolled his eyes and walked in, a key in hand. As Ata calmed the small girl down, Kadaj unlocked the chains holding the kidnapped girl to the bed. Using both arms, Datara hugged Marlene, good and tight. "They'll be fine. Shh, it's okay. Shh, shh..." She looked up to Kadaj briefly, and locked eyes, but Datara soon returned her attention to Marlene.

She was surprised, to be honest. Kadaj simply left the room after that, leaving the two girls to themselves. Then, another male came in; with short silver hair and funky sideburns that Ata couldn't help but giggle at. He grumbled, but this male seemed much nicer than Kadaj. Loz, as he introduced himself as, led the two girls out to the lake, stating that Kadaj wanted them.

"Kadaj." Ata murmured, holding onto Marlene's hand as they walked behind Loz to meet Kadaj. Marlene blinked and cocked her head to the side. Ata smiled down at her and shook her head, it was nothing. Looking forward again, Ata's pale complexion took on a pinkish tinge.

* * *

"Look at what brother was hiding. Powers forged in the Lifestream. With this materia, those powers will be ours." Kadaj smirked as he placed the green materia into his arm

Kneeling next to the box, Loz picked up a few materia, pinks, blues and a yellow "So, does this mean brother is hiding Mother, too?" Loz asked, fearing for his Mother.

"No. It's that Shinra guy; he's been keeping Mother for a very long time." He growled low and rolled his wrist, "But before we get Mother, I need to have a talk with big brother. He acts as if he isn't part of this family, although he is," At this, Marlene and Ata started to creep backwards, in hopes of getting away. Kadaj growled, louder this time. "It just... It breaks my heart!" He swung his arm out, almost hitting Loz. Loz let out a yell as the beam passed him and hit a tree, knocking it down in front of Marlene and Ata. Ata grabbed the smaller girl and clutched her close. Kadaj smirked, triumphant "Yeah."

Datara, a scowl on her face, turned to Kadaj. "Just let Marlene go! Keep me, I'll stay. _Willingly_," She protested. Kadaj only ignored her as he signaled for Loz to pick up the box of materia and bring it back in the house. "But let Marlene leave! Her life is in danger here; I worry more for her than for me!" Kadaj started walking back to the house, Ata and the others following.

Once they got into the house, Datara frowned. "I have secrets I can tell you, to help you find Mother. Secrets that Shinra doesn't think I have." Her own words surprised her. What was she saying? Her head started to hurt and she clutched it. Memories came flooding back.

Kadaj turned to her and he huffed before speaking sarcastically, "And how do you know these _wonderful_ secrets?"

She released her head, "I'm part of SOLDIER. I did research, I know things!" She blinked, and sat on the arm of the couch. "Wait. I'm a SOLDIER? How do I know that? Ugh, my head," She grabbed her head again, "Mother... You were looking for Mother... You told me..." She muttered, to herself. "SOLDIER... Banora. I was born there. Genesis..." She gasped. "The ring! That would explain some things." She dug into a pocket and pulled out a silver band.

Kadaj and Loz looked at the female as if she was crazy, and Marlene looked worried.

"His gift to me..."

Kadaj looked to the silver band, frowning slightly. "An engagement ring?"

Datara nodded, "We were... We were going to marry. Things went wrong. And I was in love with someone else. But I had to accept the offer..." She rambled, looking over the ring.

What were all these memories, names, places? All of this! What was it?

"In love with someone else? Who?" Kadaj asked, suddenly very interested. Well, interested and, what was this? A pang of jealousy? No. Standing beside Loz, Kadaj looked to Marlene as she sat on the couch and Datara as she sat on the arm of the couch, holding the silver band in her hand.

Kadaj's voice sounded different, deeper, and sexier. She closed her eyes briefly. "It was," Datara looked up, and she blinked. What? No way. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. She blinked again. No, he was still there. Like she last saw him. When was that? "You..." Suddenly, it was as if her body didn't listen to her brain anymore. Her arms pushed her up, and the silver band dropped to the floor, making clinking sounds as it hit the wood. Her hands came in contact with muscular upper arms and her slender fingers clutched at the arms, the leather. "_Sephiroth!_" she breathed. Ata had to reach up, but successfully she closed the remaining space between her and the silver haired man in front of her.

* * *

WAHAAAA! I bet you weren't expecting THAT, huh? Well, all is to be explained. I hope you realize the little Genesis / Angeal / Cissnei /etc. clips are flashbacks and dreams of hers. Sometimes she doesn't even get the full thing, it's just pictures and names. But, anyway. Hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to my reviewers!

By the way, I just saw Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children COMPLETE and so some of the dialogue and scenes are from that, like Kadaj turning into mist and Kadaj shooting the tree at Marlene, stuff like that. I'll be adding in a lot more COMPLETE action, since COMPLETE is so much cooler. 30 bucks at Best Buy for a Blu-Ray DVD TOTALLY WORTH IT!  
R&R!

-Jayne


	3. Quality Time with Kadaj

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just Atta&others you don't know. If I did own Square, Kadaj and Atta would SO be a thing.

* * *

Kadaj didn't feel like himself. It was like he was a split person. He didn't _really_ want to push her away. But, half of him felt like he needed to. The other half just wanted to hold onto her and kiss back. That was the part of him he didn't understand. It was a weird feeling, like when he was around Shinra. It felt like he was torn in two, the cocky teenager and the ruthless man. He blinked, realizing the feeling, and putting them with her words.

_Sephiroth_. It all made sense, now. She was in love with Sephiroth, and this 'other side' of him was screaming at him to kiss her back. Though, even on his own will, Kadaj didn't want to push this girl away. Fuck, he didn't even know her _name_ and he was already kissing her and wanting more. He couldn't control himself, now. Either it was Sephiroth's will or Kadaj's; the teen felt his arms moving. His right arm encircled her slim waist, and his left hand moved to her long brown locks.

Marlene was giddy, she almost clapped her hands. For a young girl, Marlene was very mature for her age. Seeing this girl, who two years ago was scared and anti-social, now kissing someone (though very randomly and for odd reasons) made Marlene happy as a clam. Maybe, of all people, these kidnappers could make Atta more social, and maybe stir up some old memories. Maybe Marlene could play matchmaker.

Loz simply smirked. He never knew that an engagement ring to someone else could start up a kissing session. He snickered to himself. Aw, his little brother was growing up, and his raging hormones were finally kicking in. Good thing, too. Kadaj being almost twenty _needed_ to get laid before. And _this_ girl who just-so-happened to fall through their roof Loz figured that Atta seemed like the person to help with that. Despite the fact he only met her that day, _and_ he assisted in the kidnapping of her little friend.

Kadaj growled against her lips, and responded to her pushing back. He bit at her lip, and, to his surprise, she moved again. He took his chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Then, his hip started to vibrate and her head snapped away as a cell phone went off. Kadaj, forgetting his brother and Marlene, picked up the phone, "I was _busy_, you _jackass_!" He stated, loosening his grip on Atta's waist.

* * *

Finally, _finally_ she was letting Sephiroth know how she felt. And, much to her surprise, he was _responding. _Very unlike him, but to Atta's liking, Sephiroth embraced her. She pressed against him, feeling more confident.

_It's not Sephiroth._ There was that inner voice again.

_"Go away, you."_ Atta thought back, bitterly as she gripped at the leather. But, that stupid voice had a point. She knew she wasn't kissing Sephiroth, but Kadaj. And for some reason, it felt _real good_. Like mind-blowing crazy good. They were almost the same, Kadaj and Sephiroth. Not in looks, but personality. Kadaj is working towards a great goal, and so was Sephiroth. She couldn't help but be attracted. The person she was kissing, whoever he was, growled and bit at Ata's lips, and she moved to respond. She felt the heat rise to her face as Kadaj thrust his tongue through her partially opened lips. Though, just as the kiss was _really_ heating up, she snapped her head back in surprise. On her stomach there was an annoying vibration, and the loud ring of a cell phone. She pulled back as Kadaj answered the phone angrily. Surprised and dazed, she brought a hand to her lips, and accidentally stepped back one too many steps.

"Wha? _Ouch_!" She groaned, falling over the arm of the couch and onto the wooden floor.

Kadaj blinked and looked down at the girls form. Sighing at her stupidity and lack of balance, he returned his attention to the phone. "None of your business."

"He was kissing the chick!" Loz hollered, helping Atta off the floor. Kadaj blushed and hissed into the phone, "Get your ass back here!" And he shut it with a snap.

"Ow, my _head_!" Atta complained, holding it in her hands. Marlene frowned, she always knew Atta to be clumsy, but this was just crazy.

* * *

Yazoo blinked. Kadaj certainly was in a bad mood. "Busy with what, brother?" He asked as he looked over the half-deserted city. Junon, ever since Shinra's invasion, had been mostly deserted, and few people lived there. But, the area population was large enough to make a small city. The eldest brother heard a loud yell from the other end, and then Kadaj sigh into the phone. Yazoo rolled his eyes at the response. But, he chuckled at Loz's loud voice in the background. Kadaj didn't find it funny, since he retorted angrily to Yazoo to 'get his ass back there' before the line cut. Yazoo sighed; he _wanted_ to remind Kadaj that he had another stop, and that their little 'ceremony' couldn't be completed until the night of a full moon, but no. Kadaj _had_ to hang up.

Pressing another button on his cell phone, he dialed Loz's number.

* * *

Loz's favorite ring tone sounded off in the room, and he answered it. The ring tone was the same for both Kadaj and Yazoo, and since Kadaj was right next to him, it had to be Yazoo. "What?" Loz nodded, once, twice. He snickered, "No, more like make out soon to be se-!" Loz stumbled backwards as his phone was taken by Kadaj, and he was kicked in the stomach by Atta. Grumbling, Loz looked to the two with a smirk, half pouting. Kadaj didn't even _bother_ talking with his eldest brother; he just slapped the phone shut again and sighed, angrily, with that line of red crossing his cheeks. Loz turned to him, after regaining his balance. "Yazoo said that he just finished getting the kids from Edge, and that he'll be back soon," Kadaj huffed, whatever. One less brother to tolerate and be teased by. "Also, he wanted to remind you that the ceremony can't be completed until the night of a full moon."

Kadaj 'tch'd'. He'd forgotten all about that little tidbit. He tossed Loz's phone back at him, and sat on the couch, not making eye contact with the attractive girl he'd just made out with. She avoided his eyes, too, and she moved to pick up the ring left on the floor. Her face was red, just as his, and an awkward silence filled the air. Marlene and Loz didn't know what to do, and Ata didn't want to break the silence, and apparently neither did Kadaj. She clutched the ring close to her chest closed her eyes.

A loud gurgling noise filled the room. Atta blinked and looked to Kadaj, regretted it, and then to Marlene quickly. The small girl looked just as confused, and looked to Loz behind them. The middle brother had a pink tinge on his cheeks, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He laughed awkwardly, "Hehe. Guess I'm kind of hungry…"

Atta couldn't help but giggle. Her kidnappers were funny. Well, Loz was. Yazoo she didn't know, and Kadaj was a bastard. A bastard that was good at kissing, though… She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed aloud. Kadaj looked to her, confused. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She spoke between laughs, "Loz, you – you looked so," She stopped to catch her breath, and laugh again, "You looked adorable just now!" She laughed and fell onto her back, her head hitting Marlene's knee. Marlene smiled at the girl, and giggled softly along with her older-sister figure. Loz grinned like a little kid who had just gotten a big compliment. Kadaj blinked at the crazy girl. "Do you have brain damage?"

Atta stopped laughing abruptly. She glared at the male sitting on the couch. "No, you bastard. Do you have _any_ consideration for others? Or are you just a hormone driven teenager?"

Loz laughed again, "She agrees! You _do _have raging hormones!"

Kadaj pouted and glared at his brother, but didn't have time to speak since Loz's stomach rumbled again. Loz groaned, "Augh! So _hungry_!"

Atta blinked, "I can cook, you know." She stated and Loz beamed.

"You can cook, as in like, cooking _real food_?" He asked, bewildered. His grin just got bigger as Atta nodded, confused, what else would she cook other than real food?

Standing, Atta brushed off her shorts. "Marlene, why don't you help me?" She asked, looking down at the younger girl. Marlene nodded, happily as she stood. The two made their way into the kitchen, leaving Kadaj and Loz in the main room.

Atta opened up two cabinets, finding them practically empty, save a few potions and other healing remedies. Atta stared at the cabinet's items for a few minutes, before huffing and closing the doors. She turned to Marlene, who had just closed the refrigerator door. The smaller girl was frowning, "Nothing?" Marlene nodded her head, no.

Waltzing back into the main room, Ata put her hands on her hips. "You have _no_ food in your kitchen."

Kadaj grumbled, and Loz frowned, "No food?" When Ata and Marlene both nodded, Loz sat on the couch beside his brother. "We kind of need to eat, Kadaj."

But before anyone had anything else to say, the third silver haired man walked into the room through the front door. Yazoo blinked at the four, but recovered. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Kids are in the truck. I'll send them to the spare house."

Kadaj nodded at his brother, and got off the couch with Loz to assist. Kadaj turned, "You two can help, too." He directed this sentence at the females, though made no eye contact.

There were quite a few kids, from Junon and Edge, but one stood out in particular. Marlene was first to notice, "Denzel!" She cried, running to him. The young boy hugged Marlene and she hugged back, crying again. Atta turned to Kadaj, hissing her words at him, "Denzel, too?" The youngest brother only shrugged, "He'll help lure big brother here. Just as you and the girl will," He stated, as if this was a natural thing for him to be explaining. Though, it probably was. She huffed as Kadaj walked past her to bring the kids to the secondary house. She turned and decided she'd help too, for the sake of an argument.

* * *

When all the kids were rallied up into the second house, Atta walked with the brothers back into the main house. She wanted to cry. All those poor children, sick with Geostigma and taken against their will to some faraway place. And Denzel, poor Denzel. Sitting on the couch, Atta kept a pained look on her face. She sniffed, holding back tears. Kadaj rolled his eyes; he knew women were sensitive, but seriously? Scoffing he went into the kitchen. Loz frowned and followed close by, and Yazoo took up the rear. She sighed, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Marlene, we can check on Denzel," She looked up. No Marlene. Had the girl run? No, she wouldn't leave Denzel alone. She must have gone to see him. "Marlene!" She bolted from the couch and out the door. Kadaj and his brothers were close behind.

She spotted Marlene and Denzel inside, Marlene was worried for Denzel and hugging him close and the young boy had the saddest look on his face. Atta went into the house. "Marlene, come inside. Denzel can come too. Please, Marlene."

"No."

Atta turned, a scowl on her face, "'_No_'." She repeated "_No_? Why not, Kadaj?"

He crossed his arms, "If she wants to stay with the boy, she'll stay in here. If she wants to leave him in here with the others, she can come inside."

Atta growled, "That's not fair! They should both come inside, please, Kadaj!" She grabbed his shoulder, her voice going from anger to pleading. The brunette female turned back as Marlene spoke up.

"It's okay, Ata. I want to stay with Denzel." Atta looked at the girl, wide-eyed. She hesitantly nodded, biting her lip. She didn't want to leave either of them, but Marlene had the confident look on her face. Kadaj slid his hand into hers. "Come on."

* * *

The night air was chilly and Atta rubbed her hands on her arms for warmth. August was a cold month in general, but the nights were much colder. She didn't like the cold, not one bit. Walking around the house, Atta went into the extra house located close behind the main house. She looked through a window and looked to all the children. _At least they have blankets_, she thought. The guys weren't so inconsiderate as to _not_ give the children blankets. She eyed Marlene and Denzel close by, and she frowned. She wished Kadaj had let her keep Marlene and Denzel in the house, where it was warm, but no. The horny-hormone-controlled bastard wouldn't let her. She turned and sighed. The kids were all huddled together, under blankets and holding each other for warmth, and probably because they were scared. Most were asleep, but a few stayed awake, most likely to keep watch. The ones awake seemed to be the eldest of the groups.

The door was slightly chained, and she recognized the chain as the same one Kadaj used to chain her up. She tried to peek in through the cracks, but she jumped though, when a familiar voice called out her name. She turned to see Kadaj, and she blushed. She couldn't look at him, she only saw Sephiroth. She was also mad at him. "What are you up to?" He asked, holding his sword close by. She eyed it, before speaking up, "I just wanted to check on them, that's all." She murmured softly, looking down at her feet. Hours had passed since the kids were brought here, the night got colder, and the waxing half-moon grew high in the sky. The trees were shining their white glow, making everything much easier to see, so no doubt Kadaj could see her red-tinted face. He sighed, "You're a very difficult woman, and I hope you know that."

She frowned. That was the last straw. "Why are you so annoying? I can't believe you! You're difficult, too, you know! But, no! Everything _has_ to be perfect for Kadaj!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Kidnapping kids, holding them hostage. _Not letting them be fed_. What kind of man are you?" She scoffed, "Oh, I forgot, you also chain women to your bed. I swear if you touched me _in any way_, I will kill-" She was cut short. Kadaj growled to himself and grabbed her hips. Souba was dropped to the ground, and while she was caught in the sudden movement, Ata managed to grab onto Kadaj, gasping. Her back hit something hard, and she looked over her shoulder, seeing a glowing tree. She turned back to Kadaj. He had this look in his eyes, a look that frightened her. Psychotic was the only word that came to mind. She gulped, suddenly very afraid. "K-Kadaj?" Her breathing was shaky and Kadaj merely stared at her. She opened her mouth to talk again, but Kadaj didn't let her.

There were all these crazy emotions running haywire in Kadaj. He couldn't tell most of them, but he could pick out a few. **Attraction** to Atta. Maybe it was Sephiroth's feelings, but Kadaj felt like he had some attraction to the brunette. He felt like he _needed_ her to be complete, a whole person. **Jealousy** because Sephiroth was not only more worthy to Mother, but more worthy to Atta. And, even though he had just met her, Kadaj felt like he could actually get to know her, maybe even _like_ the girl.

He tossed his Souba behind him as he grabbed the girl's hips. At least she _shut up_ now. She gasped as he pressed her against the nearest tree, and she clutched the leather of his outfit. He stared at her, taking in her expressions, her eyes, her face. Her eyes now held not only confusion, but fear as well. He didn't want to make her fear him.

_You've got a soft spot for her._

"K-Kadaj?" She asked, softly, moving her hand from his shoulder to his chest. She was breathing raggedly, and she parted her lips again. He liked those lips. Easy to kiss, obviously. She was about to speak again, but Kadaj didn't want to hear her meaningless words. He pressed his lips firmly against hers. She hesitantly responded, and kissed him back. Kadaj stepped forward, pressing her more into the tree. Atta gasped as Kadaj pressed his hip into her stomach, and he took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Ata's hand reached up and tangled itself in his hair, as Kadaj's own hands moved. His left hand still stayed on her hip, while his right pinned down her left hand to the tree.

The female made a strangled noise, like she was holding back. He frowned and pulled back. Kadaj took a breath and moved to kiss her neck. Ata tensed underneath him, and he bit down on her neck, earning a surprised yelp from the girl. That would bruise later. He couldn't help but smirk, though as fast as that smirk came, it disappeared and Kadaj tore away from her in anger.

All of this made Atta dizzy. First Kadaj would bitch at her, and then he would kiss her. Bitch and kiss, that's all he did. She smiled inwardly to herself. That was funny. Kadaj suddenly pressed her back into the tree more, and his hip was pushed into her stomach. She gasped on natural reaction, and Kadaj's tongue slipped to her mouth. She moved her hand from his chest and grabbed the back of his neck, and tangling her fingers in his hair. She felt Kadaj's right arm pin her right down, and she sighed. She could almost _feel_ the sound at the bottom of her throat, urging to come out, and it almost did, but she swallowed it back down and the sound was strangled. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for this…this attractive teenager who made her thin so much of the SOLDIER she once loved.

She was snapped back to reality when Kadaj roughly bit her neck, enough to almost draw blood. She yelped and shifted her position. "Sephiro - Oh!" She stopped herself mid-word as Kadaj angrily moved away from her, as if nothing ever happened. He grabbed his Souba from the ground. "Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth!" He turned to her, anger showing in his eyes "Is that all you can say, '_Sephiroth_'?"

Atta, catching her breath, angrily shot back, "No! But that's all I think about when I see you! You remind me so much of Sephiroth, it just _slips_ sometimes, _Ka-da-aj_!" She put extra emphasis into his name, just to show that Sephiroth's wasn't the only name she could say. She stepped forward, body moving on its own again. "Twice now, I've called you Sephiroth. And you've bitched at me both times, are you going to kiss me again? 'Cause that seems like a pattern for you; kiss and bitch!" She balled her hands into fists. "I'm sorry, okay!" She looked to him, tears in her eyes. Kadaj flinched. She bit her lip, "I see Sephiroth in you, and every time I do," She moved closer to him, sliding her hand to the back of his neck "I just want to-" She breathed against his lips, pained and confused on her own emotions. "I just want to…" She shook her head, "No. Never mind. Not like it matters."

Kadaj watched as she left, and he frowned. Wow, he sure was a big _jackass_. "Tch." He growled, kicking at the ground with his boot. He'd let her cool down for a while, then confront her again.

_And try not to kiss her this time_.

* * *

So? How was it? Good, bad? Are the kissing scenes (only two so far) good? Do I need improvement? Please review! Constructive crit. is loved!  
Sorry, no flashback this time. Maybe in the next one. Also, I've extended the date longer in the story. When Kadaj takes the kids to the lake, it's on the night of a full moon, so I figured I'd incorporate that into the story. So, now it's the half-moon before the full, meaning there's like, nine days in between.

ANYWAY. R&R!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

Hey, y'all.

So, if you hadn't noticed already, I changed Emiya's name from Emiya to Datara and finally to Atta. I don't know why, but I was writing for this story, and I realized I absolutely hated the name Emiya, and had a burning desire to change it. So I did. I liked Datara, but I'm using it for another story (mwahaha) so I changed it to just plain 'Atta'. You'll see some weird words in my stories, Word likes to replace them and not let me fix it. So, you might see 'rAtand' and it's just 'remind' or something like that. Or maybe you'll see 'Emiya', 'Emi', 'Datara', or 'Ata' where 'ATTA' is supposed to be. Don't mind it. I'll try to get it fixed, but Word hates me.

Anyway. New chapters coming out, I'm sorry they've taken so long. I'm older, and I don't have as much time as I used to to write. But, I promise, I will finish the stories with good endings before I leave you for good, if and when that ever happens.

And please, CHECK MAH DAMN WEBSITE.

Love, Jayne


	5. UPDATE FOR ALL STORIES Sept2011

Okay, boys and girls.

I know I owe you an explanation. I really, really do. My muse has been killing me. Actually, my thirty bagill-krill-trill-zillion muses have been killing me. I'm going crazy, I know it. I'm working on a few things now, and a few new things that my muses just WON'T let me walk away from. I've been trying to avoid it, but I can't. So here's a list of what's going on. Please don't kill me.

**Final Fantasy VII / AC:COMPLETE**

Kadaj / Sephiroth and Datara's story is going to continue. Literally, I lost every idea I had for that story, so I'm working on trying to wrack my brain for what I had planned. I should have written them down, but I didn't.

**Kingdom Hearts I / II / BBS / 358 DAYS / whatever else there is**

Riku and Halle are coming soon. I'm kind of waiting to see what other games will come out because it will really effect my timeline. And I haven't played the original in a while, neither have I played 358 days so I need to do that to see what else I need to add to my current story. It's a long one, dudes.

**DN Angel**

Still working on it. I lost my DVDs. I'm watching them online. But, I have so many ideas I just cant drop it.

**Peter Pan**

Slight ideas, not as many as I'd like. Not sure if I want to go on with it / start / post what I have.

**Prince of Egypt**

Love, love, love it, but I think I might drop it. Mm, no. I won't. I just need motivation. MORE motivation. Nothing on you guys' part, all on my part. I'm really sorry.

I DELETED A FEW THINGS: _POISON, HOOK'D, SOME PROMISES CAN'T BE KEPT, _and _YOU HOLD MY DARKNESS. _I wasn't' happy with them and they were taking up space. DX SO they're gone. New stories will replace them. NOW…

THE NEW STUFF.

Here's what's going on. I have an **Avatar** muse that is holding me at gunpoint. I have _such_ an idea that I just can't not write it. **Tsu'tey x OC** and it'll be coming out within a few days. I want it to be pretty short. Basing it off of the extended / deleted scenes / UNEDITED stuff from the Collector's Edition (because I'm THAT kid). I hope you guys'll like it.

I also have a **Mass Effect** muse, but not as strong and demanding as my Avatar and DN Angel muses. Mass Effect can hold off (probably until ME3). **Garrus x FemShep** and **Tali** (or Liara, though she's a crazy bitch) **x ManShep**. Haven't decided for the latter. I love Tali, but I love her more with Kal'Reegar. Mm…Kal. 3

SO. That's what's happening. Please don't kill me.

I love you all.


End file.
